


untitled.

by starstorms



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Pharmercy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, hi I'm trash for them, shrugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstorms/pseuds/starstorms
Summary: They shouldn’t be doing this. Their mission had been scheduled to start much too soon, but there was no denying how one simple kiss had left them both longing for more.





	untitled.

They shouldn’t be doing this. Their mission had been scheduled to start much too soon, but there was no denying how one simple kiss had left them both longing for more.

 

All Angela can focus on is the way fingers curl around her front, gripping along her breast, hot breaths ghosting over the curve of her spine.

 

They trail along to the back of her neck, whispers forming in subtle commands that only make her weaker still. Fareeha is a force to be reckoned with, indulging entirely in how easily Angela unravels for her. Perfect thighs part even more to allow that sudden pleasure, the rush creating an echo of uneasy breaths.

 

It’s too good how she’s filled by this woman. Healing hands restrained and intertwined in a carnal bout of desire. Fareeha holds her steady as she rocks into her harder, slick walls making it all too easy to have Angela crumbling in unending pleas and broken sighs of her lover’s name. It’s sheer perfection how they become ensnared even more in mere seconds. Tugging in blond locks allows lips to meet in a kiss that only off-sets how much harder they fuck.

 

“Better make this fast…they might be looking for us…”

 

The very idea of someone walking in on them like this derives a whimper from the doctor, off-setting a growl from the soldier as she thrusts her hips forward in a greedy manner. Fingertips grip harder, intent to mark in every way possible only making the intimacy even more intense.

 

Angela is hopelessly weak to it all, head tilted back to let her moans be silenced with a flick of a tongue, teeth nipping, and _taking_ all she has to give to this woman. So utterly put together in every instance but this very one - she cannot help but to _beg_ wantonly as Fareeha drags a fingertip over her clit in time with the push of her cock ramming in deeply. It’s so rough every time, as if they try to pry more of those dark secrets from one another. Possessing the other in a way that no one else can, that’s how it always is when they succumb to these desires.

 

“ ** _Say it_** …”

 

“Harder - Fareeha, my love please _break me_ …”

 

There’s no restraint then, the utterly filthy notions showing itself further with how their skin slaps together, wetness dripping along an inner thigh and onto the floor as if to foretell of their deed. Angela can feel her armor slipping, breasts exposed to a palm that grabs upon her possessively, only enhancing that heated pleasure enveloping her. Those teeth that pried apart her mouth to lay claim bit down to her neck, the turtleneck stretched away to allow for the curve of her neck and collarbone to be revealed and marred on.

 

It certainly didn’t help that their latest recruit had been causing unbridled tension. Though Angela had been sure it wasn’t on purpose, that didn’t stop Fareeha from being keen on leaving an immense amount of marks on what was _hers._

 

“Only **I** can do this, can make you feel this good, can fill you up and having you dripping with cum…”

 

Even though it hadn’t been necessary, the way Angela had been able to affect Fareeha to such drastic measures only added to that intensity of it all. A _power_ of sorts, intermingled with love, it all surmounted to her inhibitions being lost entirely. Whimpers of reassurance trail off into requited pleas, answered in quick succession with a harsher rub on her clit in the exact way that made her unable to resist how her body craved release.

 

The desk shook from the fierceness exhibited in those final moments. Bodies perfectly aligned, Angela gave into that overwhelming sensation, nails dragging over surface of her desk, a cry ripping from her throat as she could feel the way cum filled her and mixed along with her own. Despite the mess she couldn’t deny loving it. Fareeha always left her full and feeling used in just the way she found fulfilling to her darker desires.

 

Though it’s always the aftermath that follows which is the best part of it all, where they both recognize how they’ve marked one another. Those kisses are always the most genuine and sought after. Even with the warmth of cum trailing down her thighs, Fareeha's hold upon her is perfection, and those loving words spoken in whispers is all she could ever need.


End file.
